Mr Hiei's Christmas Carol
by seeyousoon2day
Summary: This is the YYH style of Charles Dickens' A Christmas Carol. And it's short too. Sorry it's at last second. But, ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

_This is a tale of how Hiei began to like Christmas, (or not). I don't own the Christmas Carol or YYH. I'm sorry if I get the ghosts messed up and that it's at the last minute, so forgive me . . . Enjoy! _

_**Mr. Hiei's Christmas Carol**_

This story all starts at Genkai's temple, where a little Christmas party was playing out. Kuwabara was drooling over Yukina, while Shizuru, Atsuko, and Chuu drank alcoholic eggnog. Genkai was beating Rinku at an early Christmas present called _Super Smash Brothers: Melee._ She played Kirby, and he played Link, (funny, don't you think).

Yusuke was blushing red, as Botan tried to push him under the mistletoe with Keiko. Boy, what a sight. Jin, Touya, ShiShi, and, ahem , The Beautiful Suzuka were having fun at the snowball fight. Touya and Jin were winning though, for Jin used his tornado fists to throw the snowballs at the others. Kurama was just arriving, with Christmas presents for all his friends. To say the least, he was the jolliest of all.

Now, the only one that did not like this time at all, was Hiei, up in a tree, grunting. For no reason at all, he hated Christmas, (much like everything else).

"Hiei" Kurama called up, when he saw his friend. "Why don't you come inside."

"Hn." Was all he said. Kurama just smiled, and went on his way inside.

No one noticed the red headed fox, as he came inside. So he decided to make a "grand entrance", by playing the Genkai's piano.

Genkai had gotten it from a far away friend for Christmas last year. But since she couldn't play it, (since she never had any practice), she would let anyone play on it. Kurama loved the instrument ever since he saw it. He was like a little kid boy on Christmas day, opening lots of presents just for him.

He quietly sat down, removed his coat, and the cover to the keys. Softly and slowly he started playing the first verse of Jingle Bells.

_Dashing through the snow,_

_On a one horse open sleigh,_

Then, he started to play faster and louder. 

_Over the fields we go,_

_Laughing all the way;_

He started playing faster and louder, getting the attention of everyone there, even Hiei.

_Bells on bobtail ring,_

_Making spirits bright,_

_What fun it is to ride and sing,_

_A sleighing song tonight!_

With the music playing, they all started to sing the rest. "Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells, Jingle all the way! Oh, what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh! Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells, Jingle all the way! Oh, what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh! HEY!"

They all laughed together, having a good time from then on. They sang through songs like:

Angels We Have Heard On High 

Deck The Halls

The First Noel

Hark! The Harold Angels Sing

Good King Wenceslas

O Christmas Tree

Twelve Days Of Christmas

They started to slow down, and stopped, listening to Kurama sing the last part of Silent Night.

"Sleep in Heavenly Peace. Sleep in Heavenly Peace." Kurama sang softly, (and in tune…I am so jealous).

"Bravo, Kurama." Yusuke smiled. "You're a whole lot better then I am."

"Thank you." He smiled.

"So." Genkai started. "How about you get started on the story you promised me."

She held out a book of green covers and a golden spine.

The title was. . . _A Christmas Carol by: Charles Dickens_ written in red on the spine. Kurama even more now. He loved this story.

He settled down on the woman's huge couch in the livingroom. With some turn of some pages, and the settling down of all his friends, Kurama began. "Marley was dead, to begin with. There is no doubt whatever about that. . ."

It was almost a hour or so, when he finish the book. Everyone around him was sleeping, so peaceful.

Kurama quietly got off the coach, and went outside to see a clear sky. He smiled

up, when he saw Hiei. The little fire demon was apparently listening too, for he was asleep up in the tree.

_Too bad he doesn't like Christmas. . ._

"Wake up!" Screamed someone.

Hiei awoke suddenly, ready to slice and dice the person who woke him. But he didn't see anyone, only Kurama, who fell asleep on the walkway. He looked around, trying to find the idiot who would die.

"Over here, Hiei." He turned and looked at the most weirdest thing.

"Rinku?" Hiei sneered.

"No, silly." A tiny figure looking just like the Yo-Yo Master, but was see through, stood in mid air. "I'm the ghost of Christmas Past."

"Christmas Past?"

"Yes." The spirit said. "I only look like Rinku, because I'm the only kid you know." (Like the book) "And, I'm here to help you."

"With what?"

"Your spirit and joy of Christmas! I'm here to help you gain it, where you don't feel lonely."

"Oh, please."

"So let's go."

Before Hiei could ask, the Spirit took flight, with Hiei right behind. A flash of light here and there, and they were in one of the forests of Makai, (demon world). They zoomed in the air, flying through the trees, until they came to a certain snowy spot.

Right below them, was a young and beautiful Yukina, playing with the birds and sqirrels, (who were apparently harmless. . . even though it was Makai. . .).

"Behold, the childhood you never had."

"What does this mean." Hiei glared hard at the ghost.

Getting uncomfortable, the boy said. "If you had never been exiled from the lands of the koorime, (ice maidens), you could have lived happily with her and your mother and aunt. You could have loved Christmas like your sister. . . but, no. You had to grow up alone."

The scene of his sister faded, as another came into view. This one was with only him, alone.

"You always were alone."

"Hn. What does this have to do with anything."

The ghost looked annoyed. "Just watch."

The scene disappeared, like the last one, to show many more. First there was Kurama with short hair, fighting Hiei. Then, one of Kuwabara going after Yukina. Another, of Yusuke winning the Dark Tournament. One after another, they showed, like a slide show.

"These are your friends, your family. If you begin to show you care, you would probably be heppier, getting your spirit back of love and joy. . . nd Christmas."

Hiei said nothing, but only stared at the flashbacks.

"And now I have to go. You will be visited by another ghost, very soon. . ."

And, with that, the ghost disappeared, and Hiei returned to the tree.


	2. Chapter 2

And the rest. . .

Hiei awoke with a fright. Someone was near, but he didn't know whom.

"Why, hello Hiei. I am the ghost of Christmas Present."

Hiei looked around him, but never saw the person.

"Down here, Hiei, down here."

The demon looked down to see Kurama. . . or to him a ghost. . . down in the snow. The spirit was dressed in a holly green, and a jolly red.

Hiei jumped down from the branches. "Hn."

The great ghost smiled. "Why hello, good boy. I am here to show you the present of all Christmas, this year.

The scenes around them changed, showing the fun that his friends were having.

"I thought you were the ghost of Christmas Present, not Past. . ."

sweatdrop "Well, you got me there. But these occurrences are apart of this Christmas so. . ."

"Hn."

Bits and parts of the night that had been, came back for Hiei to view. Yusuke blushing, Kuwabara smiling, Genkai being cheery, Kurama laughing, and many more.

"These people mean the most to you. Especially, your sister and that one fox demon."

Hiei blushed. He was really attracted to the other boy. "Hn."

"He means something special to you, for he was your first friend. Someone who actually cared for you. Like Yusuke and Kuwabara. I you let them, they can get closer as friends, too."

Hiei starred.

"They could all be close, and you could open their hearts as well." The phantom said. "You could even tell your sister."

Then, all of a sudden, the spirit was gone and Hiei was back in the tree.

Hiei woke up once more, seeing no ghost or spirit, but only hearing the fate cry of something moaning. He jumped from the tree, and followed it towards the pond. When he was there, Hiei saw a dark form.

"Hiei." It groaned.

"Shut-up, Botan"

The cheery grim reaper fell to the ground in surprise. "How did you know it was me?"

"I heard Kurama read the story."

Botan got up. "Well, sorry to say, but I am not the real ghost of Christmas Future. Only the person who announces the great presence." Then Botan had a microphone in her hands. "And now presenting the all time holiday spirit. . .drum roll please." drum roll "The creepiest, outrageous. . . ghost of Christmas Future!"

Suddenly, Botan disappeared, and a dark form was there in her place.

"Hn."

The form said nothing, but only pointed towards the side. A view of Yukina crying. That got Hiei's attention. Then, one of Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara. Of Jin, Touya, Suzuka, ShiShi, Rinku, Chuu. Of Genkai, Keiso, Shizuru, and Botan. All of them crying.

The shadow then pionted towards another part of the woods. There showed a picture of a grave. Hiei went towards it. It had the words:

Dedicated to 

_A beloved friend_

_Caring brother_

_Hiei_

After that, the spirit left, and Hiei was in the tree once more. . .


	3. Chapter 3

And The End. . .

Hiei awoke in the tree, once more. He looked around, wondering if that all really happened. Then he heard singing and music.

Hiei jumped out of the tree, and went up to the sliding door. He peeked through seeing everyone laughing and enjoying themselves. He opened the door, slipping past everyone to Yukina.

Then Hiei did the bravest thing he would ever do. With the music stopped and everyone listening, Hiei told Yukina the truth.

"Yukina. . . I need to say something. . ."

"Yes, Hiei-San."

"I. . .I. . .I am your. . ."

"My what?"

"Brother."

Kuwabara started to choke on some milk he was drinking. Yusuke had to hit him sometime before he came through. Yukina starred long and hard at him, before tears started to swell up in her eyes.

"My brother." She hugged him, while tear gems fell to the floor.

Hiei blushed, but took her in his arms. "My sister."

From back in the room, Kurama smiled. "Some Holiday cheer."

"And to add on to it." Genkai handed him a book. "How about the story you owe me."

Kurama smiled even more, and they all settled down in the livingroom. He started to read, noticing Yukina and Hiei in the back, smiling and hugging each other. He couldn't remember a more beautiful site.

The fox began to read a new book, _A Christmas Miracle_. And they all had a great Christmas ever. . .

a b c d e f g h i j k l m n o p q r s t u v w x y z a b c d e f g h I j k l m n o p q r s t u

_I don't know if _A Christmas Miracle_ is a real book or not, so sorry if it is._


	4. Chapter 4

And The Epilogue. . .

Outside the temple, was a shadow. . . It was the ghost of Christmas Future. The dark clothing came off, to reveal one of the lords of Makai, Mukuro.

"Well, now. . . Hopefully he learned his lesson." She smirked. "That jerk."

She disappeared. And the rest was left to fate. . .

A b c d e f g h I j k l m n o p q r s t u v w x y z a b c d e f g h I j k l m n o p q r s t u

Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night. . .

And a Happy New Year!


End file.
